Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to hunting of large game such as deer and comparably sized animals, as an example. Outdoorsmen and hunters frequent wilderness areas in search of game such as deer, elk, moose, and antelope. At the end of a successful hunting expedition, transporting the harvested animal from these remote locations is a major undertaking. The methods and equipment typically employed in such situations are often very crude.
For example, a hunter may simply drag the harvested animal back to a camp or other central location. This risks damaging the hide of the animal on exposed rocks and rough ground. By way of further example, the hunter may adopt a more sophisticated approach by loading the harvested animal onto a sled which is dragged by the hunter or attached to an all terrain vehicle (ATV). The use of the sled minimizes the damage to the hide of the harvested animal. Existing sleds, however, are quit large and cumbersome and, therefore, transporting a sled posses logistical problems. Accordingly, there is a continuing effort to develop a lightweight, collapsible structure for safely and efficiently removing a harvested animal from a remote wilderness area.